Nowhere Else
by Denealle
Summary: Bruce needed to flee from the sentiments he had for Tony. But there was nowhere else he could crawl but here, being with Tony.


This is the first time I write a fanfic about Brony. I quite ship this couple right now. So I write this. Hope you all can enjoy it!

* * *

Before coming across Bruce, Tony had never met a man who was so modest, kind, and unbelievably, talented as he was. But the point is, while Bruce sported such a counterpoint to him, he never found the Doctor annoying. Hell, he definitely had a crush on him. So, the moment Tony opened the door for Dr. Banner to let him into his apartment which is right one floor below his in Stark Tower, he could feel that making Bruce move in with him was one of the best choices he had ever made.

"Wow." Dropping the bag on the floor, Bruce couldn't help but marvel at the giant flat in front of his eyes.

Tony went in, following right behind him, smirking.

"So, welcome home, Doctor." Tony wouldn't discover himself picking up Bruce's bag, as if he had done that a thousand times.

Bruce looked back, widening his eyes with surprise. "Eh, home?"

"Well, what else do you think it is?" Tony curled his lips, shrugging.

"Um, I was supposing I would just stay here temporarily, I mean, visiting your labs, discussing some science subjects, or something." Bruce was confused, more confused when he caught the way Tony staring at him, one brow lifted, half amused and half exasperated.

"Are you kidding me, Doctor? When I said you should come by the tower sometime, I meant a permanent residency for you. And now, time to cash. It's all yours." Tony stretched his arms around, "Oh, just FYI, don't worry about the big green guy. It'll be my pleasure if Stark Tower is torn by him." Noticing Bruce's deadpan, Tony spotted it a bad joke, "Well, just, no disturbance or interruption. "Tony tried his best to make it up to Bruce. "So, um, grab a nap or something else. If you need anything, just yell at JARVIS, my AI. JARVIS, do you hear?" Tony whooped to the air.

"Certainly, Sir. Welcome, Dr. Banner. And, surely you don't have to yell." A gentleman's magnetic voice radiated in the room.

"Got it. Thank you, JARVIS." Bruce nodded to the invisible omnipotent assistant.

"Then, see you later. I mean, we'll have dinner upstairs. Dummy boy does do nothing to help with my research, but he has something for cooking." Tony smiled, symbolically.

Just as Tony was flipping the door shut, "Thank you, Tony." Bruce said.

"You are welcome, Doctor." Tony smiled back, and closed the door tenderly. He should have said something witty. But looking into Bruce's sparkling brown eyes, he knew nothing but that.

Leaning on the door outside, Tony thought he was a total moron back there.

Stark Tower torn by the green guy is your pleasure? You are genius, twat! Tony shook his head. He straightened up, and looked back at the door. Imagining Bruce flopping in the bed cozily, he felt something fill his chest with sweets and bubbles.

* * *

Having dinner with Bruce face to face was something completely differential for Tony. He couldn't tell why, but that's just it. The air fogbound was quiet, and a little weird, but definitely delightful. He never felt this with anyone else, not even with Pepper. This is good, Tony spoke to himself inside. And this thought sort of startled him.

"Is everything Okay, Tony?" Bruce asked as he saw Tony poke his fish into mud and keep staring at him.

"What? Oh, yeah, great. Everything is great, Doctor." Tony responded.

"Tony, seriously, I have to say I'm really grateful for you to let me stay here. But I can't stay forever." Bruce nodded, and then blurted. He had to make Tony change his mind.

"Come on, Bruce. I know what you are thinking. 'I can't stay here. People could get hurt.' 'I am a bomb, too dangerous to settle.' Don't give me this crap, Bruce. I know you can do it. And so do you. Just have a little more faith." Tony tutted.

"Okay, maybe I need some self-confidence. But, Tony, This is your home, not mine. I have no reason to stay here forever. " Bruce retorted.

"Of course you do." Tony said, nearly grumping.

Bruce didn't say anything but crossed his arms together, waiting for Tony to explain.

"You saved me!" That's what bumped into Tony's head immediately, "Yes, you saved my life. So you can take this as a little return from my gratitude." This might be a good reason, but definitely not what Tony was thinking.

Just stay, because I want you to. This voice roared in Tony's head, loud enough to stun him.

Bruce retreated in his chair, nothing coming out from his lips. But Tony knew he was making something up. Tony now realized that there would be no way to talk Doctor out. He was just so stubborn. But unfortunately, it's one of the precious values he cherished about Bruce. Then there was another thing he bewared. That was Bruce was the only person in this world who could make Tony Stark compromise willingly. So, Tony signed, and decided to come to terms.

"Alright. It's all up to you, Bruce. You stay here until you find somewhere else better, somewhere else you would prefer. Then you can leave." Tony said. Those words plucked all his strength out.

Seeing the relief on Bruce's face, Tony only felt weary.

* * *

Sitting on the bed alone in this gigantic room Tony preserved for him, Bruce felt easy but a little empty. Not because of the enormous size of the space, but the absence of Tony. He was the only reason why Bruce would stay. Otherwise he could have been long gone by now, in some south Asian village perhaps. Tony's reassuring smile flashed in his mind. Reluctantly, He hoped to do anything but remember it. Too much sentiment in that image for him to hold.

* * *

Time kept flying. Although there were no transgenic monsters or alien gods to fight against, the science still pressed on. Every minute Tony spent with Bruce in the lab made him feel something forming in his chest, something like the desire to make the moment extend into eternity, something like that he would never have the courage to confirm before, something like love.

Once the word rose up, Tony felt confused. Intellectual as he was, he considered love only as a combination of some chemical compounds, which he supposed his blue-light-powered body would never generate. He never felt love before. He liked Pepper, but he knew that's all. So did Pepper. But now, Tony felt he couldn't remove his eyes from Bruce's soft hair, gentle smile, meek wrinkles, and everything else about him. Besides, Tony's heart shattered every time he worried that Bruce would leave, and that he would really find somewhere else better. As days passed by, Tony remained a playboy outside, but a wreck within. His soul ached to make Bruce stay forever, and to know how he felt about him, but there was nothing he could do.

Staying with Tony was like a sugarcoated poison for Bruce. It was not as hard as Tony did to find and admit love floating in Bruce's blood with the green radiation, which made him feel more humanity. But it hurt when his conscience told him he could not love him. No, he cannot stay with Tony, let alone love him. Part of him was a monster. He could kill someone he cared about. So it's better for him not to care about anyone. That's what he'd been told himself. It worked well. Although the hole in his heart became bigger, he protected the others. It's worth it.

But now, the sentiment seemed to spill over his sense. He longed for Tony's adorable smirk, puppy-dog-eye winks, palm pats, and everything else about him. The arc reactor in Tony chest blinded him with both warmth and hurt in his guts. There was no such place he preferred to stay without Tony, but he was scared of hurting him. And he didn't know how Tony felt about him. Besides, there was Pepper. A monstrous bomb surely couldn't compare with a life manager beauty.

Then, when Pepper was heading back from a branch in Europe where she had been just after Loki landed, and there was a new flu discovered in India, Bruce knew he found it, somewhere else to stay, not where he preferred, but where he could flee for.

* * *

It's another shiny normal day. After checking Tony's glistening iron suits, Bruce pulled off his glasses, and breathed, "I'm leaving, Tony."

"What?" Tony was frozen by the three plain words. He knew this would come one day, but he never expected it to arrive.

"I'm leaving here, to Mumbai. A new kind of lethal flu was discovered in south India. People need rescue." Bruce said, trying to conceal every shiver in his voice.

"Is that the better place you are suggesting I mentioned once before?" Tony said wearily, frowning.

"Tony, I..." Bruce loosed his shoulders. He really didn't know if he could handle it.

"Okay, whatever you say, Saint Doctor. When are you leaving?" Tony interrupted.

"Tomorrow." Bruce answered.

"Planning on coming back?" Tony asked, heart trembling.

"I don't...I mean, no." Bruce murmured, lowering his head.

"Then, remember to send back postcards." Tony smiled, and turned back busy with his wrench, trying to hide his pale face.

* * *

The day after Bruce set off was when Pepper Potts came back. Tony had locked himself in Bruce's bedroom since Bruce left, completely forgetting to pick Pepper back.

"Tony, did you forget something?" Pepper stepped in Tony's floor, and called out to the air.

No reply.

"JARVIS, where is Tony?" Pepper felt something unusual.

"Mr. Stark is in Dr. Bruce's bedroom now. Should I tell him you return, Ms. Potts?" JARVIS answered.

"No, I'll go there myself. Thank you, JARVIS." Pepper detected something really wrong.

"What are you doing here, shiny heart?" Pepper opened the door, saw Tony lie in the midst of the darkness, and asked carefully.

"Welcome back, Pepper." Tony said, neglecting the question.

"Oh, Tony. JARVIS told me about Dr. Bruce. I'm sorry." Pepper sat beside Tony, rubbing his hand with hers, trying to soothe him.

"It's nothing. He didn't plan on staying long anyway." Tony said, stony.

"Did you?" Pepper asked tenderly.

"It doesn't matter." Tony answered, trying hard to hold his sore back.

"Oh, Tony. You love him so much!" Pepper said.

"What are you talking about?" Tony lifted up with his elbows.

"Don't try to deny it, Tony. I know you, way too well." Pepper said, erecting a finger up.

Tony didn't defend.

"Does he know? No, he doesn't. Or he won't be gone." Pepper mourned.

"It wouldn't make any difference. He will leave either way. The big green boy terrifies him into isolating." Tony shrugged bitterly.

"Then bring him back. Just tell him. Convince him there is nowhere else but here he should ever stay." Pepper said, making it like a transparent truth.

"That sounds easy! And what if he feels nothing about me? What if he is conventional?" Tony blurted.

"Tony, please! Don't you think Bruce is too intellectual to worry whether he should share his life with another guy or a lady? Besides, even though you are an arrogant douchebag most of the time, I 'm sure you are good enough to attract him, after you two have been through so much." Pepper rolled her eyes, crossing her arms together.

"Okay." Tony couldn't help but smirk, "Thank you, Pepper. And I consider that as a compliment."

"Whatever, smart ass. Hop you off to the jet!" Pepper laughed, and pulled her phone out of her pocket, arranging everything for Tony, as what she did all the time.

Tony leaped out of bed, but froze as he stepped one foot forward.

"What's wrong?" Pepper looked up form the phone.

Tony sighed, and dropped back in the bed. "No, he won't be back. How am I supposed to drag him from those dying people?"

"Tony, surely your sentiment has blown you away. You know, you should kiss my ass for I have invested so much of your money in pharmaceutical industries." Pepper said, turning to the invisible boy. "JARVIS, send the samples to the factory."

"Sure, Ms. Potts."

Tony widened his eyes, amazed by what Pepper did for him.

"Pepper, a-are you sure you're okay with this, I mean, us?" Tony stuttered.

"Um, Tony, there is something I haven't told you. I am one of those fangirls. And, I kinda ship you couple." Pepper confessed, flushing.

"Pepper, you are unbelievable!" Tony gave her a big, warm kiss on the cheek, before he rushed out of the room.

The vaccine wouldn't be so easy to get, but no one knew what indeed Tony Freaking Stark could be capable of. So after a month, a jet loaded with stacks of vaccines was on its track to Mumbai. Of course Tony was not on that flying snail. It'd been a long time since he took a ride in his glowing suit.

* * *

In a poverty area which is stricken by a deadly disease, the illness itself is not the biggest problem. It's people's ignorance and government's carelessness. Bruce knew too well about that, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was help as many people as he could to get his mind off missing Tony. He kept rolling for weeks looking after sick people, developing a cure. He didn't notice why the local authority left people dying and what he did surely pissed off some one involved.

When a troop invaded in the lab tent, Bruce was too tired and drifted off. Then he was woken by the harsh grips on his shoulder and elbow. He was dragged out, and pushed onto the dirt ground. When he opened his eyes, everything was so fuzzy and annoying. Being an expert in local language, he could not understand a word the officer was ranting to him. Bruce shook his head to get his mind back on earth. But suddenly, he was bashed over the head by a gunstock.

Green flashes sparkled in Bruce's eyes. He was too exhausted to leash the other guy. And he knew he was just at the edge of losing it. No! Stop! Calm down! Bruce said to himself, trying to soothe the green giant. Another bash on the stomach, Bruce growled out, crying for help inside.

Help me! Anyone help me! Tony, help!

"Hey, leave him!"

All of a sudden, Bruce heard the voice mutter beneath some metal mask, the voice he had been dreaming about even before he departed. Bruce felt himself held in chilly but comfortable silver-like arms. A bright blue light withdrew the green flashes. Bruce blacked out.

* * *

When Bruce came round, everything about was oddly quiet. Some memories in the village still tangling in his head, eventually the rambling voice died away, so did the disgusting scent of vomit and sweat and the sticky feelings. Eyes too heavy to open, Bruce's mind revived to consciousness now. He realized that he must no longer be in India. But surrounded with the vague dim light and clean smell in the air, he really wondered where he was.

Suddenly, the recollection in the military labs popped back into Bruce's head. The last thing he knew before he went blank was that he was going to hulk out. So it's easy to deduct that he might well be captured in a lab, again.

Oh, don't give me this. I'm done. Bruce mumbled in his heart. The experience of being experimented could not be described as being nice, but remarkable. He'd had enough. But if what he thought was real, surely there was nothing left he could do.

However, there seemed to be something wrong with Bruce's deduction. Where he was lying was neither cold nor stiff as a testing table should be. In fact, it's quite soft and comfy. Then might he be delusional, he really smelt the fragrant flavour of croissant instead of chemicals.

Oh, they put hallucinogenic in me. Bruce bottom lined it, groaning.

"Hey, big boy!" Tony's voice rang out blurrily.

Tony? Bruce frowned, eyes still closed. Tony was in his delusions too! Well, if this is a experiment, it must be the best I've ever had. Bruce thought.

A hand covered Bruce's forehead tenderly, and then glided down to his cheek. The calluses round the knuckles were a little rough, the finger tips and palm tepid. It's a hand of one scientific skilled gentleman. It's Tony's hand.

This is weird. The authentic feelings enchanted Bruce. So he finally opened his eyes, aches shivering in his head. A delightful blue tint made everything he saw tranquil. Bruce glimpsed around. Tony was lying on his side right next to him, head resting on one hand, the other one lying on top of Bruce's.

"Tony?" Bruce hummed.

"Yeah. Welcome back home, Bruce." Tony beamed.

"Stark Tower?" Bruce asked. He would never know he brought Tony to heaven by subconsciously regarding Stark Tower as his home.

"What happened?" Bruce's weary voice grabbed Tony back from his mental paradise. "All I can remember is that I was about to lose it. Did I smash anything?"

"Well, it looked like you were the only one about to be smashed." Tony smirked.

"You brought me back?" Bruce nodded, then asked Tony, frowning.

Tony nodded hesitantly, speculating he was not going to like the following conversation.

"What were you doing there?"

"What happened to the people? The patients! Were they hurt? Oh, gosh, I should 've not left. I have to get back."

It was like someone pushed the mute button on Tony's lips. Tony kept silent all the way, until Bruce struggled to jump off the bed.

"Hey, calm down, Bruce! It's all solved now. I don't know what happened back there. It seemed you pissed off the bully. But I don't do politics, so Pepper covered it. As for your patients, they are being vaccinated now. Professionals have taken over." Tony answered, gripping Bruce's shoulders tight, trying to pull him back.

"What?" Bruce lied down in Tony's direction. He seemed to have some trouble in understanding what Tony just said.

"It's okay now, Doctor." Tony sighed.

Bruce eventually got it straight. Instead of exhaling deep with relief and gratitude, Bruce frowned, curling his lips.

"Why?" Bruce asked.

"Oh, Bruce, I might be cocky sometimes. But I physically do something to be a philanthropist." Bruce pouted.

"You know what I mean, Tony. Why would you be there? And why did you bring me back?" Bruce didn't let Tony slide from this. He had to know. But he didn't know where this was heading. Then he discovered he might well not want to know.

Tony gazed at Bruce, looking into those most beautiful gems in the world.

_"Just tell him! Convince him there is nowhere else but here he should ever stay!"_ Pepper's voice popped in Tony's head.

Then Bruce's.

_"So you are saying that the other guy saved my life? It's nice. Nice sentiment. Saved it for what?"_

However, those two incoherent sentences emerging in Tony's memory actually enlightened him.

Tony lay back, and leaned forward to get close enough to Bruce. Bruce was confused. He didn't even realize their eyes were just 3 inches apart.

"Do you remember it when you asked me what the other guy saved your life for in one-eye's lab?" Bruce felt Tony's whisper flipping in his ears, soft breaths stroking his face.

"So?" Bruce couldn't come up with a word of two syllables.

"Now I've got some answers for you." Tony fixed his eyes on Bruce's, "Bruce, if he hadn't saved you, there would have been no world at all. Honestly, we couldn't have made it without you. So he saved you for us, the Avengers, and the world. But on top of all that, for me."

Seeing the expression on Bruce's face still numb, Tony felt Bruce's face with his hand, "I'm not good at this, Bruce. So I'm only gonna say this once. Listen carefully. I love you, Bruce. There is nowhere else in this world but here I want you to be."

It took Bruce one full minute to realize what was really happening. He had never expected it. Once in his mind, he wanted nothing more than being friends with Tony. Bruce didn't know how to react, so he just stared in Tony's eyes. Oddly enough, he could read what was in Tony's mind. Or maybe, that was what in his own mind.

I'm begging you. Please, stay!

"What'll it be?" Tony said, waiting.

Bruce closed his eyes, and opened. He held Tony's hand, fingers knotted together.

"You left me no choice. And there is NOWHERE I want to be without you. I love you."

Time stretched. Words shattered. Hearts mingled. One longing kiss met no boundaries.

* * *

That's it! Thank you for reading it! And it'll be a real pleasure for me to read your reviews.


End file.
